nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Alive
'"Alive" '''is the twelfth episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 132nd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 8, 2015. In the episode, Anna and Koala venture to the abandoned MJENK headquarters with the hope that Jake is actually alive. Meanwhile, Simon and Deeba fight their way through the Necromancer's army of zombies. In the past, Jake faces his most dire day. . The Episode VMK UNIVERSITY QUAD 21 YEARS AGO Anna and Madi sat criss-cross on a picnic blanket in the University Quad. Two football jocks threw around the ol' pigskin. There was an anti-abortion rally going on in the opposite corner. But Anna and Madi were bored beyond belief. They had assembled a pile of their clothes and were playing dressup charades. It was Madi's turn. "Uh!" Anna said, watching Madi jump up and down, putting a finger over her lip. "Mustache!" Anna said, "Silence? Silent mustache? Hitler? No...OH! CHARLIE CHAPLIN!" Madi clapped her hands. "You got it!" "Hey!" Valerie said, moving over to them, "Looks like you're having fun." "About as much fun as bored people get," Anna said, motioning for her friend to sit. Valerie drew the next charade card. She laughed aloud. She dug into the clothes and found a pink hat. She fixed it atop her head and waved like the Queen. "JACKIE KENNEDY!" Madi shouted. Valerie nodded. "Can I play?" Anna turned. Cammy stood there. Why was he always on their campus? His college was miles away. "Oh," Madi said, "We only have girl clothes." "That's okay," Cammy said, "I'll wear them." "Um," Valerie said, "I gotta get to class." "My laundry is done," Madi said. The two girls left, casting Anna sad glances. Anna waved glumly. "Cammy," Anna said, "You can't be weird like that." "What?" Cammy said, "Weird like what?" "Offering to wear girl clothes and the like. I mean, it's just eccentric." "So you hate me," Cammy said. Anna saw his anger rising. "Cammy..." she began, but he cut her off. "NO! ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HATE ME!" "All I ever wanted was to be nice to you!" Anna said, "but you turn everyone into a villain!" "Oh yeah?" Cammy said, "Well maybe I should be one myself!" He turned and ran out of the quad, muttering about finding a game he would play with them. Anna sighed. FANTASYLAND COURTYARD PRESENT DAY "RUN DEEBA!" Simon shouted. The bodies were surrounding them, but not the back. He lifted Deeba up and over the backing of the ship-car, sending her crashing onto the track. "OW!" she said. Simon followed, landing on her. He got her to her feet and pulled her back into the ride. The dead were on their trail. Simon pushed over a prop, crushing one of the people. It's already dead, he told himself, you can't kill something that's already dead. "THIS WAY!" Deeba said, pushing open an emergency exit. She ran along the hallway. But Simon stopped. There was a staircase leading up. And a door was ajar with the light on. He needed to check. "SIMON!" Deeba screamed, opening the door to the outside. Simon could see the sun creeping up the horizon. Simon hurried up the stairs. Sliding the door open a crack, he could see a few blue soldiers, a teepee, a wall made of crates. And someone was moving beyond those crates. It had to be the Necromancer. Simon closed the door and ran after Deeba. Outside, they sprinted back to the Library. THE LIBRARY The Mailman was doing his usual (crying over pictures of Spencer) when the Library's doors were thrown open and Deeba and Simon ran in, completely out of breath. "What happened to the two of you?" the Mailman said. He stopped himself. "You weren't uh..." "NO!" Deeba said, "We found the Necromancer's lair!" The Mailman's eyes bulged. "Seriously?" "Yes," Simon said, "It's above the Peter Pan ride in Fantasyland Courtyard." "Oh my," the Mailman said. He glanced over the balcony rail. "Anna and Koala still are not back. So it's just the four of us. If Spen--Ethan--is up to it." "I don't care who he is," Deeba said, "He's still a member of SPECKLE." She paused. "SECKLE." "We need to arrange an attack," Simon said, "On Necro's home. Before he attacks us again. He knows where the Library is now." "True," the Mailman said, "Let's get started." MJENK HEADQUARTERS Anna moved slowly, with trepidation. It had been too long. Years. She pushed open the door. Koala followed. It was deserted. Most of the furniture had been looted. Koala's chair at the center of the table had been removed. But the last vote still stood. 5-0. Disband. Anna saw something glimmer on the table. She inspected it. "It's a card," Koala said, taking it from Anna. She read the writing. "You failed me." "Jake," Anna said, sniffling. Koala dropped the card and sobbed. GINGERBREAD SBISLANDER TWO YEARS AGO Nutty and Madi were dead. Jake was on high-alert. He would not die. The windows of his house were boarded, the basement was filled with cement. The only way in was through the front door or backyard. Jake dug into his desk. He had to clean it out. It was filthy. A stack of red envelopes fell to the floor. He smiled, remembering MJENK. Technically, they were still official. Just JEK. But it wasn't the same. There were no meetings. There were no letters. Jake's neck prickled. He whirled around. He felt as if someone had just breathed down his neck. Jake dialed Anna's phone numbers. "Hello?" Anna said. "Anna!" Jake said, "Could you come over later? I feel...I'm scared." "I can't Jake," Anna said sadly, "Really, I can't. I'm in a meeting with Elena Gallifreyan. I'll be there tomorrow, okay?" "Okay," Jake said, "I'll call Koala." Jake tried Koala next. But she said the same thing. Meeting with the Cabinet. How best to tell Amy of MJENK without making it sound hopeless. Jake sat silently in his home, too scared to move. There was a knock at the door an hour later. Jake jumped up. Anna or Koala! He threw open the door. Cammy smiled and then slit his throat. Jake gasped and fell to the ground. Cammy shoved something into his mouth. Jake swallowed it without even wanting to. Cammy kicked Jake in the side and picked up the stationary from the ground. The red letters. He laughed. "Sorry, Jakey. I have bigger and better things to do." But as he left the apartment, Jake used the last of his energy to jump up, grab a hold of Cammy, and spit blood into his face. "We...will...always...survive." Jake vomited blood on Cammy, who screamed and writhed on the porch. Jake fell back down and closed his eyes, content. MJENK HEADQUARTERS PRESENT DAY "Anna," Koala said softly. Anna turned. She uttered a small gasp. Jake was walking through the turnstile. He was wearing a turtleneck. "JAKE!" Anna said, running toward him, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" "Anna!" Koala said, "Wait." Anna hugged him nonetheless. But Jake did not hug back. "The game," he said, "is beginning." Anna backed away. She pulled down the turtleneck. It was blue. But it wasn't glowing as bright as Kevin's. "Anna, Koala," Jake said, "Listen." He was shaking. Koala had a horrible thought. What if he was fighting the urge to kill them? He was trying to be his own person. To fight the Necromancer's curse. "You...have...to. GO!" His head jerked to the right. His fists opened and closed. "How do we stop the dead people?" Anna asked, "Jake, please." "L..." Anna's phone rang. Jake's eyes glassed over. He pounced. Anna was thrown across the table. She crashed into the dusty number generator. Her head whacked the edge of her chair. Koala leapt onto Jake's back. "JAKE! IT'S US! STOP!" "THE GAME IS COMING FOR YOU!" "What game?!" Anna said, trying to meet Jake's gaze as he tried to buck Koala off his back. Anna's phone went to voicemail. Anna stood on the table and then leapt onto Jake as well. All three collapsed to the floor. "JAKE!" Anna said, "JAKE HOLD STILL!" "THE GA--" "MENTION THE GAME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Koala said. "What do we do?" Anna said, pinning Jake's arms down. "I don't know!" Koala said, "Shock?" "Great big shock for ya!" Anna said and kissed Jake smack on the lips. His eyes were thrown open. Then the glassy looked disappeared as if they were being defogged. Jake gasped, coughed, and then upchucked the blue and red pill. A white glow swept over him and then he fell silent. The red specks on the pill had vanished. Anna and Koala stared. Koala knelt and checked his pulse. Nothing. She couldn't believe she was thinking it, but she glad he was dead. At least now he was free from whatever hell the Necromancer was putting these people through. He would never be able to harm another. Perhaps. Koala had no idea what the Necromancer was truly capable of. He was never too bright; since when did he have the capacity to raise the freaking dead? Anna let out a huge sigh and flopped on the ground. She inched away from Jake. "He really smells." "Your phone," Koala said, "Basically almost killed us." "My phone!" Anna said, running over to it on the table. She checked her messages. "We have to go," Anna said, "Right now." THE NECROMANCER'S LAIR "I did it to protect you!" the Mailman snapped. "You did it because you're selfish!" Ethan retorted. "Can you both SHUT UP?" Simon said, "We're in the bloody Necromancer's lair." "Yeah, but he's not home," the Mailman said, "He's at the grocery store. Saw him." "No one spends five hours at the grocery store, though," Deeba said, "So let's be quick." "In here," Simon said, leading the way behind the wall. The Mailman gagged. "God, it reeks." "Is this like a mock MJENK headquarters?" Ethan asked. "How awful," Deeba said. This was disgusting. She then turned to look at the wall. It took everything she had to suppress a scream. There were pictures. Of all of them. Every inch of the wall was covered in pictures, newspaper clippings, belongings. Deeba saw the green shirt she gave Ellis/Necro only weeks ago. One month or so. "There's nothing here," Ethan said, "No bodies. No monitors. At least not anymore." Simon stood. "Ethan's right. He took all his equipment. But where?" Mets pointed. "I can take a guess." "Desruc Manor," Deeba muttered, scanning an entire collage of pictures of a large, dilapidated house, "Haven't I seen that before?" "It's commonly called the Haunted Mansion," the Mailman said, "It's creepy af." "And you think the Necromancer moved there?" Simon asked. The Mailman shrugged then nodded. "It's a good bet." "But what's this?" Deeba said, lifting a blueprint from the wall. She pointed at the other blueprints, labeling each of the three floors of he mansion. The one in her hand, however, was not included in the other blueprints. It was simply labeled CBA. "CBA?" Simon said, "Cancer Blows Ass?" "Cubans Bomb America," Ethan said. The Mailman laughed. Ethan glared. "We need to investigate," Deeba said, "Before the Necromancer gets home. Call Anna." Mets called Anna. When she didn't answer, he left a message. Ethan's eyes fell on his own collage. It depicted him in his last four years. Ages 19-23. And the Mailman was always there. Smiling with him. Something hit Ethan. Not something physical. But something felt like it had swung him in the gut. He felt...happy...to be with the Mailman. Spencer Tate was always happy. Always happy with his Mailman. A six year old boy's voice echoed in Ethan's head. "Trust. Accept. Thank. Excel." The virtues that had formed his last name. "Trust, Accept, Thank, Excel." Ethan realized he had said these aloud. He turned to the Mailman. "Okay," he said. The Mailman blinked. "Okay?" "Okay," Ethan repeated, "I'll give you a chance." The Mailman almost cried. He ran to Ethan and hugged him. "Come on, lovebirds," Deeba said, "We have a haunted mansion to raid." HAUNTED MANSION The Necromancer clasped his hands behind his back. From the third floor, he could see across Frontierland Hub and even into Main Street. And they were coming. Today, on New Year's Day, the game would begin. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Jake was revealed to have been dead the entire time. The Necromancer was sending the letters to Anna and Koala using stolen stationary. Jake was defeated when Anna kissed him. He upchucked the resurrection pill. References During Anna, Madi, and Koala's game, there were references to Charlie Chaplin and Jackie Kennedy. When Anna kissed Jake, she mimiced the line Donna Noble said when she kissed the 10th Doctor in "The Unicorn and the Wasp." Trivia *Jake's being possibly alive was inspired by the real-life Jake's messages to producers saying "i'm not dead." *Desruc Manor is "cursed" spelled backward. Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes